Writings on the walls
by TheForgottenUchiha
Summary: Sasuke's the schools average emo boy/skater but with looks that take most girls breaths away. However will the new girl sakura fall just as easily as the rest of sasukes fan girls.
1. Chapter 1

**The writings on the walls, read it.**

**- I do not own Naruto or the song, Love live die by In fear and faith.**

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

_Lyrics_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One ~ All hope was gone**

~sasukes POV~

I curled up under the covers, finally getting comfortable in bed. Drifting away into what I could only guess would be a definite deep sleep.

-Beep, Beep, Beep

"Whaaa?" I groaned and felt around the dresser for the alarm and slammed my hand down on the button. Squirming around for a few minutes I shoved off my bed covers, stepping up and making my way to the bathroom.

I switched on the shower, only setting it to cold and not hot. I liked a cold shower, it was the only way I could properly feel that I was still alive, even though it meant bearing with this hell of a world. I walked over to my speakers hooked up to my ipod and scanned through different songs, until I settled on one. Making my way back to my bathroom I began to sing along to the lyrics. Or rather scream. Shaking my bangs out of my eyes and letting out a yawn flinging my hands up in the air to stretch showing my fresh set of muscles achieved over the summer. Then continuing to sing,

_Oh my God, somethings gone terribly wrong, and I can't find a way_

_Can someone..._

_My heart is racing faster_

_Save us from..._

_We've tried so hard and lost control_

_Of everything we've loved and owned!_

_So this beautiful dream has become a never ending nightmare._

_A stranger haunts us in our sleep._

_We're terrified, we're terrified._

_You're the only one who knows this._

_You're the only one_

_And I hope you die with this on your lips!_

_On your lips. Oh my God, somethings gone terribly wrong. And I can't find a way_

_Can't someone..._

_My heart is racing faster_

_Save us from..._

I stepped into the shower, the sound of water hitting over my body flooding out the rest of the music though I knew the lyrics all too well. Sighing as shivers ran up and down my spine, I closed my eyes and rested my head against the wall.

Ten minutes later, I emerged from the bathroom, a towel loosely wrapped around my lower body. I headed to the wardrobe and began searching for clothes. I sighed when opening the door to think I have such a large walk in closet when I really didn't need it. I quickly but in no rush, picked out my outfit. Meanwhile nibbling on the metal ring of one of my snakebites. I decided on my favourite dark blue ripped skinny jeans, a plain studded belt, my black converse and my favourite Emarosa band tshirt. I looked in my mirror as I walked back out my closet, from the amount of fan girls I had, I myself knew I must be good looking to a certain extent, but right now my hair really wasnt helping me. I quickly shoved on my clothes and towel dried my hair. Brushing through it, I decided the sun would dry the rest considering it was naturally straight I didn't worry to much. Once I teased the back a bit, I headed down stairs grabbing my black and white checkered school bag and ipod on the way out the door.

Arriving in the kitchen with my brother already there, I grabbed an pack of cherry tomatoes from the fridge and heading towards the door grabbing my skateboard. Ignoring the usual mutters my brother Itachi says to me such as, 'emo'. Jumping on my board and heading to the bus stop to meet my friends Naruto _'or dobe as I call him' _, Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba.

As I see the bus stop in the distance I already notice the guys are there as Naruto wore his bright orange skinny jeans and tight black tshirt. Typical attire for the boy. I have no idea what his favourite colours could have been, I smirked at my sarcastic thought. And continued towards the guys. Stopping my board then popping it up to catch it in my hand. I stood with the guys.

"HEY, SASUKE-KUN!" Fan girls began to shout around me, I sighed and ignored them. Naruto was in a serious argument with Shikamaru on why everything has to be so troublesome. It wasn't anything new so I drifted into a daydream.

BAMM!

"OI! SASUKE!" Naruto yelled in my face.

"WHAT DOBE!" I moaned.

"Uh...the bus." He pointed to the huge yellow vehicle parked next to us. I grunted and stepped on board making my way to my usual seat while fangirls begged me to sit with them.

* * *

**So yeah like review and stuff Chapter Two up next :)**

**tell me couples you'd like to be together in it, will yah?**

**Thanks, Abigeiru.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two- Writings on the wall**_

_**I don't own Naruto,i wish i did, but i don't.**_

* * *

**~Sakuras POV~**

"SAKURAAAAA!" my mum yelled at the top of her lungs. "Yours going to be late if you don't hurry up. It's your first day I don't think you'll set a good example."

"WHAAA?" I screeched, looking at the time I had ten minutes. Jumping out the bed I rushed into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face. Running around my room like a mad man I plugged in my straighteners and quickly combed through my hair while raiding through my drawers to find something decent to wear. I quickly ran over the bumps in my hair, till it looked decent enough to be seen in. Deciding on an black A Day To Remember band tshirt, red skinnie's and black converse. I clipped on my chains to my jeans, adjusted my studded belt. put a black bow in my hair and tied my bandanna round my upper arm. Typical accessories that I wore. My wristbands were already on and I shoved my fingers into my black fingerless gloves. Finally good to go.

I ran downstairs grabbing my vans typical pink and black checkered bag and an apple from the fruit bowl shoving my ipod headphones in my ear, I headed out the back door grabbing my bmx, considering I hadn't figured the bus schedule yet, I headed out the back gate and began racing to school. Try to cycle with one hand and eat an apple, it's alot harder than I thought it would be next thing I hit a bump on the pavement and stubbed onto the road, my apple flying away behind me. I sighed and pouted. Waving it's delicious fruitiness away.

**~Sasuke's POV~**

I sat on the school bus ignore everyone around me while listening to my ipod, staring out the window. I was about to go into a daydream when a flash of cherry blossom pink caught my eye. I looked on the other side of the road to find a girl on a bmx, dressing similar to me, 'emo' if you want to call it something. I smirked watching her as she took a bite into an apple then lost control of the the bike, she began to pout when the apple flew away behind her. Though what made me smirk more was the fact that she actually waved it goodbye. _I wonder where you go to school. _I questioned in my head, I mean not that it bothered me in the slightest. Just curious. She seemed to be heading in the same direction as the school bus but was further ahead by now. I watched as she cycled away further and around a corner we would soon be turning.

**~Sakura's POV~**

I looked to the side noticing a yellow school bus that was probably heading to the same school as me, however what caught my eye was the boy glancing out the window at me. He didn't notice I was staring at him as my bangs hid my eyes. He had a smirk plastered on his face which I could only guess was from seeing the incident a few minutes ago. I cycled ahead of the bus and continued racing to school but taking my thoughts of the boy on the bus with me. _Who are you?_ was all I could think of asking, _I will find out._

I arrived at school and hooked my bmx, up to the bicycle stand. Meanwhile getting stares from half the student body. Most guys drooling at me. _Great, _I thought. _Just what I need, more fan boys._ I sighed and began heading toward the main building in search of the canteen for food, then I decided I would head to the reception for my class schedule. Little did I know that in that canteen all my questions would be answered.

**~Sasuke's POV~**

I jumped off the school bus glancing around as more fan girls appeared and asked me how they looked and if they were finally good enough for me. I scanned the remaining area that wasn't filled with fan girls and noticed the bmx on the bike stand. She was here. I smirked, which I quickly regretted and more fan girls screeched in swoon. I stepped over a few fainted ones and headed inside to the typical meeting place that our group hung out.

Once I reached the canteen I noticed cherry blossom pink from the corner of my eye. I looked over to find the same girl my mind hadn't forgotten sitting in the corner table. I smiled yes I smiled as I began walking toward the fruit counter and grabbing an apple. Meanwhile the rest of the guys headed towards our table to meet up with the girls. I slowly but swiftly made my way over to her table apple at hand in the read.

When i got to the table she never even looked up, instead she had her eyes closed and she was humming along to the song on her ipod. I put the apple down in front of her and lifted a finger to flick her on the forehead.

"HEY! whats th-" she was halfway through her sentence when she opened her eyes and froze when glancing up at me.

"I thought you might get hungry, since your breakfast seemed to just fly away." I smirked at the joke.

"T-Thanks." She smirked back but it was no where near as good as the Uchiha's. Still pretty good though I will admit.

I began to turn away and walk back to the table I should normally be at. Not that I was in a rush to get to it. "Wait!..."

I turned on my heel to face her again. Glancing at her with the same smirk I already had on. Her breath caught in her throat. I wanted to laugh, though Uchiha's don't laugh.

* * *

**Sorry it was short, chapter three will be better though I promise.**

**12 reviews please :)? for next chapter**

**Thanks, Abigeiru.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three- Writings on the walls**

_I do not own Naruto or the song 'Everybody's Fool' Evanescence does :)_

_

* * *

_

**~Sakura's POV~**

"You board, huh?" I said sounding so stupid, it was clearly obvious that he does. _Oh, great! Now he's probably going to laugh at me for saying it. *mentally slaps self* _ However waiting for him to laugh was endless as he didn't.

"Oh, yeah for a while now," He smirked, something I would have to get used to if we were to be around each other more, who am I kidding though. Like he'd give me a chance and even if he did, would I only be hurt like last time?

_~flashback_

_I walked down my previous school's corrider after picking up books from my locker. I turned the corner and there he was, Sasori. The school's famous emo boy and who his friends also knew as a player. However I was completely oblivious. I had a crush on him for 2 years. Now he was finally beginning to notice me. So I could be classed as his girlfriend though I was to keep it quiet._

_"Hey Sasori," one of his friends with him whispered in his ear so I couldn't hear. " Isn't that the little emo bitch your supposed to be getting."_

_He smirked, looking over to me. I thought it was only because he noticed me " Yes, yes it is Deidara."_

_I was lip syncing the words to Everybody's fool-_

_**Perfect by nature **  
**Icons of self indulgence **  
**Just what we all need **  
**More lies about a world that **_

__

**Never was and never will be **  
**Have you no shame? Don't you see me? **  
**You know you've got everybody fooled **

_**Look here she comes now **  
**Bow down and stare in wonder **  
**Oh how we love you **  
**No flaws when you're pretending **  
**But now I know she**  
_

_Smoothly he walked over wrapping his arms around my waist as I put my arms around_ _his neck. He put his lips to mine. I thought it was perfect and thats how love should be. Little did I know that this same kiss was given to at least 5 other girls today. He pulled away leaving me wanting more. And let go heading round the corner waving goodbye to me as he bumped into another girl who he smirked at thinking I didn't notice. However I brushed it off thinking it was his way of saying sorry. Not realising the same girl walked away hand in hand with him._

_It wasn't till later on in the relationship, when it was finally the night I was going to give myself to him. I headed over to his house climbing up the tree to sneak in and surprise him like I always do, you think he would come to not be so surprised anymore. However reaching the final branch on the tree and turning to his window. I felt my breath hitch in my throat and I grasped with what air I was able to draw in._

_There lying in bed with him was the same girl he walked away hand in hand with. Undressed, straddeling him. With her nunga nunga's on show _(high five for angus thongs and perfect snogging reference) _and his hand perfectly cupping them. I leaned back hitting the main part of the tree. Sighing and beginning to close my eyes. Suddenly the branch I sat on snapped, I expected it eventually I'd climbed it so often. Letting out a huge snap, I looked in the window to have two pairs of eyes stare at me in shock. Before the branch began to fall taking me with it. I quickly grabbed onto the next one that came in sight swinging myself safely to the floor. Ninja reflexes or what? I looked back upto the window I recently discovered heartbreak by looking through. And came face to face with the one boy I loved. Tears beginning to stream down my eyes. I ran as fast as I could though I'm sure I heard him calling me to stop and wait. I would never do either for him. Correction I would never do anything for him again._

_~end of flashback_

A tear rolled down my cheek at the sudden memory, wishing with all the luck the boy standing before me didn't not notice. Though clearly luck wasn't on my side. I felt a hand lift my chin and wipe away the tear with a smooth thumb against my cheek. I wanted to say thank you but the only noise I could make was one of a sob. He took his hand away and turn on his heel, scratching his head in confusing making his way back to a table full of what I could only guess were his friends.

"W-Wait! W-Whats your n-name?" I stuttered out.

"Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha" He said with a worried look as to my sudden out burst of tears. "And you?"

"Haruno, Sakura Haruno" I replied as if by mocking how he said his name.

"Very well, Sakura, I will...see. you. around." He spoke the last three words clearly as if they were of importance. To me they definetly were anyway.

"Where?" I burst out. Causing him and a few of the people at tables around our discusion to stare.

"I'll find you." He said and turned quickly stocking away to the table. Meanwhile wolf whistles were being made by boys and girls saying 'awww' and weirdly enough girls growling and me while guys done the same with Sasuke. _Sasuke Uchiha, huh? Well Sasuke, I'll be waiting till you find me._

_

* * *

_**So I had nothing to do and decided I would just write the next chapter.**

**The goal is ten reviews for chapter four. So if you want it, review :) capeche?**

**Thanks, Abigeiru.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter fourrrrr :D**

_**TheForgottenUchiha; -mumbles-...hi everyone. –hehe- been a while huh- sweatdrops- You probably all gave up by now, but frankly im reaaaaaally sorry, im now in senior year at school and its alot more work. I MEAN ALOT WHEN I SAY IT D: and i got my boyfriend back and things are working out great now between us :3 i couldn't be much happier, but anyway sorry for the HUGE delay but heres a few chapters coming up **____** 3 anyone wanna do my disclaimer? –looks at sasuke with puppy dog eyes-**_

_**Sasuke; OKAY! If you'll stop doing that.**_

_**TheForgottenUchiha; Thank-chuuu sasuke-kunnnn 3 3 **_

_**Sasuke; -sighs- TheForgottenUchiha does not own Naruto or any of the characters INCLUDING ME! –smirks-**_

_**TheForgottenUchiha; Im sooooo putting moustaches on you in my manga books . buhahahahaha!**_

Sakura's POV

It was fourth period and I had gotten though most of the day without trouble. Apart from some girl called Karin pulling me up at break about _her _Sasuke. Either she was being seriously, or I wasn't the only one with a serious fanclub. Either way it pissed me off so Im sure she deserved it when I told her to 'fuck off.'

I'd spent most of the period thinking about it and wasn't even aware that the bell wrang till I was the only one left in class, Kakashi-sensei who apparently according to some blonde kid yelling at him, is always late, had even left, and he was the teacher.

Nonetheless, I packed up my books and grabbed my bag heading for my locker. Which I still haven't found. Stupid un-organised head teacher. Can't even find a map of the school. Anyway. I got into the corridor which started with the same full number as my locker. I narrowed my eyes at all the locker numbers I zoomed past, missing out the ones that people already had opened. Concentrating on the tiny numbers. Unaware of my surroundings, until I hit something. It was definitely hard, as when I hit it. I was on the floor a second later. I put my hands upto my head groaning in pain. "Ouchhhh..."

"Hn...Oh, here let me help you." I recognised that voice, only it sounded...deeper and manlier. I looked up to find Sasuke infront of me. Only it wasn't actually him. This guy had the same eyes and hair colour as Sasuke. Heck he even had the handsome looks too. He had to be related, a twin at the least.

"T-Thanks..." He smirked at me, while picking me up of the ground and standing me up then dusting me down.

"My apologize beautiful." He flashed me a smile and winked at me. I giggled a little while me cheeks began to match my hair colour. He smirked at this. "Umm...um...I-I" was all I could get out. He laughed a little under his breath at this. " Heeeey, don't laugh at me." I pouted. " Sorry, your just blushing like crazy...but its cute." He said in defense. " The names Uchiha Itachi and yours beautiful?"

I hadn't realised till now but we were actually walking alone the corridor. " I-Im Haruno Sakura."

"Well Sakura it is a pleasure meeting you my beautiful cherry blossom." This made me blush like crazy, and only made him smirk more. Damn my emotions!

"So your related to Sasuke huh?" His emotions became cold. " Yeah, sadly, why?"

"No reason, I met him in the canteen this morning. He's cool."

"He's a pain in the ass..." He said under his breath thinking I wouldn't hear. I so did.

"Guessing you's both aren't the best of family?"

"Not unless you class brotherly love as all out brawls 24/7." He laughed.

"Ah, I see...Well as nice as it is meeting you Itachi, I need to find my locker before lunch is over because I'm hungry." I pouted rumbing my tummy. He smirked and patted it.

"Well it was lovely meeting you beautiful." He lifted my hand and kissed it, wondering of to a group of boys. I failed to realise what he was wearing, he seemed somewhat gothic. Minus the black and white makeup. Overall he wasn't that bad and frankly I think I like this guy.

I watched him standing with his friends laughing and joking, not realising I was making a puddle of drool on the floor till some poor girl walking infront of me and went sliding into the wall. _"HEHEHEHEHEH whoops..." _

I walked over to her to help her up. She was blushing like mad, she had dark purple shoulder length hair and amazing pearl white eyes. She was wearing a leather jacket and a small black dress with accessories. She kind of reminded me of a porcelain doll. "S-Sorry...I-I didn't m-mean to..."

"People fall all the time, it's no biggy, Im Sakura, whats your name?"

"H-Hinata..." She sure does stutter alot. Talk about shy-ness. "A-Are you...n-new...here?"

"Yeah, first day. Hey aren't you in some of my classes?"

"I-I think so..."

"Cool. Least I'll have someone then." I smiled friendly at her and continued the chat to the canteen forgetting about my locker.

_**Okay so sorry it was a littleeeeeeeee short, but i'll promise the next chapter will be longer. Its like 2:42 in the morning and im ill, sue me. Next chapter up when I get up tomorrow. **_

_**Reviews please much appreicated. Cause either my story is crap or you all dont wanna review, which either way makes me sad, you HAVEEEEE TO LET ME KNOWWWWWWWWWW :3 :3 :3**_

_**Thank you, Abigail xoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Fiveeee :3**

**TheForgottenUchiha; OMFG, sleep like hates me, ive had sooo much of it yet i need more, im energyless :( so i shall spend my night typing a few chapters probably. DISCLAIMER ANYONE :)?**

**oh and btw thanks to my reviews so far, it means alot to know that people do read my crappy storys xD! ANYWAY... ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER! ANYONE !**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"heheheh..."**

**TheForgottenUchiha; I heard that .! OKAY fine... no one wants to do it then i will...**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the songs I use in this story :) see...there, wasnt that hard.**

**Sasuke; Hn.**

**TheForgottenUchiha; Shuddup sasuke-kun :)**

Sasuke's Pov

It was a normal week so far and the weekend was nearly here. I was sitting in the canteen at lunch on friday afternoon. It was typical every friday for bands or solo artists in the school to share some of their talent at the open mic during lunch. As usual it was mostly either me, Itachi or our fangirls singing love songs to us, that went up on stage.

I hadn't spoke to Sakura since the first day, but dare I say she's gotten awfully close with my bastard of a brother, _Itachi_. I clenched my teeth at even the thought of his name. Anyway, she often sits at our table now, seems Hinata can make friends herself now. Which meant Ino obviously had to know Sakura if Hinata did, oh and Tenten. They became pretty close...

"..._okaaaay Im going on about a girl now...gaaaah! what is she doing to me!" _I ran my hands though my hair just as I heard my name being called showing I was next on stage.

I shuffled through the crowds and grabbed my guitar of the stage corner, getting ready to set up.

Sakura's Pov

"HAHAHAH, shut up Itachi, I swear its my natural colour! HAHAHAH!"

"Are you sureeeee?" He questioned with a mocking tone, still picking up pieced of my hair and narrowing his eyes, as if checking my roots closely.

"YES IM SURE! Now cut it out!" I tried hard to stop laughing, he had me like this all week, laughing so hard I almost pee'd my pants.

"Okay, okay. Come one m'lady," he opened the door to the canteen and bowed. "Shall we have some crumpets and buttaaaa!" He linked arms with me and we walked into the canteen in stitches at his lame English accent.

"DUDE! I swear your like high!" I laughed again, then settled to scan the canteen for Hinata. I instantly saw her and Ino flalling her arms around like an idiot motioning me to come over. " Maybe some other time with the crumpets and butter? The girls are waiting?"

"Sure thing." Itachi bowed and lifted my hand to kiss it. I giggled and turned red. Then skipped over to the girls table looking like a complete buffoon. All dazed and such.

"OoOoOoOoO, Sakura's got a boooooooooooooyfriend." Ino giggled all girly and made me blush even more.

"He's not my boyfriend Ino, we're just re-" Suddenly the sound of a guitar strumming over the loud crowd in the canteen which suddenly went quiet, caught my attention and I looked over the stage at the back of the room and there sat Sasuke on a stool guitar in hands and mic at the ready.

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

His voice was like an angel. I was so caught up in it that I failed to realized everyone's eyes on me standing with my mouth hanging open staring at Sasuke, so I slowly sank to my seat and continued to listen.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

_You've got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

I sat wondering who he was singing about. This song was so deep and meaningful. It was definitely a love song. My heart sank in my chest a little, thinking it clearly wasn't me he was singing about, considering he hasn't spoke a word to me since the first day we meet. I looked down disappointed but listen anyway as his voice soothed me.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

"Thanks" Sasuke mumbled and the whole canteen began to cheer. The red head from before that threatened me about talking to Sasuke got up and ran to the stage and jumped on him...and...kissed him...

"Oh Sasuke that was beautiful, I can't believe you would sing such an amazing song for me!" She boasted so that the whole canteen heard. She continued with the kiss, Sasuke standing frozen and wide eyed. He looked around the canteen, till I realized his eyes settled on me. I abruptly got up from my seat and turned to the girls complaining of cramp and shuffled through the canteen and out the door, not daring the look back at the lovely couple on stage.

Sasuke Pov

I watched as Sakura looked at me and Karin, with what seemed like hurt in her eyes..."_nah it couldn't of been...WAIT WHY IS THIS BITCH KISSING ME!"_

I shoved Karin off me " Don't EVER do that again." She pouted.

"...but Sasuke-kun..."

"Don't even call me that!" I shoved her out the way and strode out the canteen, heading for the door leading out the back of the school.

**TheForgottenUchiha; Ohhhhhh Sasukes got sum s'plainin to do! I wonder why Sakura just randomly left? And whats really going on with her and Itachi? Does she think Karin and Sasuke are a thing? Who was the song really about? AND WHERE WERE THE OTHER GUYS?**

**Naruto; OMNOMNOMNOMNOM**

**TheForgottenUchiha; Make anymore noise?**

**Naruto; HUH... BUT ITS RAMENNNNNN. I LOVE RAMEN!**

**TheForgottenUchiha; Yeah whatever...anyone incase anyones wondering the song is lifehouse- you and me, i love that song like mad, BELIEVE IT!**

**Naruto; Hey! thats my catchphrase!**

**TheForgottenUchiha; Oh im sorry i cant hear you correctly over you slurping up all that ramen?**

**Naruto; -glares at me-**

**TheForgottenUchiha; Dont you glare at me! You want moustaches on you in the manga too!**

**Naruto; -stops glaring-**

**TheForgottenUchiha; thats what i though :)! anyway R&R and ill give you some oreos or normal cookies :3 quick though, before i eat them all :P!**

**Thanks, Abigail.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter sixxxx :)**

**heheh, thought of Andy sixx there :3 yummm!**

**TheForgottenUchiha; okay so in the midst of having a heat flush in this lovely freezing, ice cold scottish weather, i shall continue to write this story :)**

**imma cut to it real quick and this will be a long one :3 i owe it too you all, and it will have soooooooooo much detail in it so like pay attention, dont worry they aint gonna go out or jump into bed yet ;) no no no theres other plans up my sleeve and i might introduce the other guys to start the relationships with the girls :)! ANYWAY**

**The disclaimer; I dont not own Naruto :( :( :( or any of the songs i use in this story!**

**

* * *

**

Ino's Pov

"Jeeez... what was that bitch all about man, attacking Sasuke like that!" She complained.

"S-Sakura looked u-upset just there..." Hinata mumbled in deep thought about her new friend.

"Yeah maybe we should go check on her..." Tenten replied but was then interupted by Naruto running up to the table and planking his ass down.

"DID YOU SEE WHAT KARIN-BITCH DID TO SASUKE!"

"YES NARUTO, WERE NOT BLIND!" Ino yelled back at him. Neji and Shika soon sat down after Naruto so they were all crowded round the table.

"Hey where'd Sakura go?" Naruto whined right in Hinata's ear, causing her to blush like mad, but flinch at the same time.

" She got up. Then she left." Tenten said kind of dazed. Neji kind of smirked at this.

"Troublesome woman." Shika yawned and stretched his arms. Ino giggled at his laziness and tickled under his arms making him fall off the seat. The whole table erupted in laughter even the Hyuuga prodigy dared a little one! **(A/N; OMFG APOCALYPSE SIGNS. STOP. DROP. ROLL...wait heheheh, thats for fires :3 nevermindddd). **Soon the whole table forgot about their friend running off and the incident with Sasuke and spent the reast of the lunch laughing about random things.

Meanwhile...

Itachi's Pov

I seen the scene on stage and noticed Sakura rushing out the canteen so I decided to follow before anyone noticed. I pushed through the doors and got out to the hallway and looked around seen a flash of pink go out the back doors to the school at the other end of the corridor. I ran quickly along hearing squeels from fangirls trying to get my attention.

I reached the doors and opened them to reveal Sakura sitting on the steps herself staring out at the back fields of the school. Her cherry blossom hair blowing in the wind. She looked so damn cute! I sneaked down and sat on the step next to her making her jump a little and causing me to smirk. I was shocked when she suddenly cuddled into me so I wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey whats a matter with the beautiful cherry blossom?" She didnt answer which made me kinda worried, course id never admit it. Heck! Im an Uchiha we try our best to hid feelings. Then again she's made me do some pretty insane things this week. "You know, sadness doesn't suit such a pretty girl like you."

She looked up at me with a small smile on her face."Finally! so are you going to tell me whats up?" She told me to forget it and kept smiling up at me. This girl was amazing honestly, her emerald eyes glistening in the light rays of the sun and her smooth pink lips curled up at the sides. Before I knew it I was leaning in about to kiss her. I figured I'd already started so I might aswell keep going. I leaned in completely and my lips meet with hers. She froze and was completely motionless, I took this as my guess to pull back but before I could her hands were finding their way around my neck and pulling me in, before I knew it she was deepening the kiss. I licked her bottom lip, she smirked a little clearly wanting to tease me, so I bit down on the bottom lip making sure not to draw blood, causing her to open her mouth. Now was my chance, I forced my tongue in and she started fighting it with hers. It felt like ages we were sitting here, full on making out. Until the bell rang and we both jumped.

Sakura pulled back for air, that was much needed."Wow...well I better get to class..." She said looking down and blushing.

"I'll walk you there if you want?" I offered to her lifting her chin.

She looked up and smiled at me. "That would be great. Come on lets go!" She got up and intertwined my hand in hers.

We both started heading up the stares and then she stopped, I noticed this and looked at her. Her gase was at the door. I followed it and realized my little bro standing with his mouth hanging open in pure shock. He must have seen the whole thing. "_Heheheh, how embarrassing."_

Sasuke Pov

I walked up to the back door and was about to open it when I looked out and seen, _"SAKURA AND ITACHI MAKING OUT! WTF!"_

I stood there in pure shock for ages and walked at the pulled apart. Realizing it was because the bell had rang. The got up and intertwined their hands. I figured this was my time to move and they would notice me as they were now walking back up to the door. But I couldnt move, my sheer expression of shock wouldnt leave my face. I didn't know why but this sudden feeling of hurt flashed through me. I noticed Sakura looking up at me and freezing in her spot. Just like me, i still couldnt move! Itachi then noticed and I dont know why but I got this feeling of angry. This made me lose my shocked expression and I was finally able to move. I went back to my usual expressionless face then turned and made my way through the crowds in the hallway rushing to the toilets.

I got there and walked over to the mirrors at the sinks, leaning on them with all my wait then looking up at the dirty covered mirrors. Looking deep into the eyes of my reflection and suddenly clenched my fists against the hard white sides of the sink and lifted one to the mirror swing straight for it.

CRACKKKK!

The sound echoed throughout the bathroom and could probably be heard outside though everyone was probably in class by now. I looked down at my knuckles the blood running down them dripping into the sink that was already filled with glass I breathed in and out deeply stubbling back into a stall and grapping toilet paper to wrap around my knuckles. I headed out the bathroom and figured I'd try and forget everything, still pissed off though I headed to class. It was Physics and I only remembered till I got to the doorway, that I sit infront of Sakura in this class. I entered the class, reliefed that I remember Kakashi was the teacher so he was nowhere to be found. Half way to my seat I heard someone come through the door.

"LATE!" Kakashi yelled at me.

"Hn."

"Hey your late to Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled from his seat at the back of the class.

"Well there with this old lady a-"

"LIAR!" the whole class shouted at him.

I sank into my seat and looked down at the wooden table I was resting my hands on. My hoodie was slightly over the blood covered toilet paper wrapped around my knuckles, enough that no one should see anyway. I couldnt care anyway, I just wanted this day over and done with.

Sakuras Pov

I couldnt believe Sasuke saw us how awkward must it have been for him watch his brother with a girl. Gosh how embarrassed me and Itachi were. We figured he just brushed it off when we walked away. I got to class and sat down noticing Sasuke wasn't there yet. Probably at his locker, he took his time though, he arrived just before Kakashi-sensei, whose always late!

He walked straight to his seat and sat down, he seemed so distant from the class and I looked over his shoulder to notice tissue sticking out under the end of his hoodie over his knuckles. It was...covered in blood! "_What the hell Sasuke, wtf happened to you!" _I mentally questioned him as I saw the blood started to show through his hoodie now, it must be bleeding really bad.

I leaned forward and tapped his shoulder hoping to get an answer to see if he was okay. "Hey Sasuke?"

There was no answer he completely ignored me. _"What a prick, here I am trying to be nice and he ignores me!"_

_

* * *

_

**TheForgottenUchiha; ooooooh so sakura and itachi making out huh. sasuke getting angry! now hes hurt! gosh, whats gonna happen will sakura and itachi officially go out, why is sasuke upset?**

**Shikamaru; Your such a troublesome woman.**

**TheForgottenUchiha; Oh but shika you loveeeeee me for it!**

**Shikamaru; -blushes- Hn.**

**TheForgottenUchiha; Wow Shika i didnt no you spoke the prodigy language -giggles-**

**R&R love yaaahs :)**

**Thanks, Abigail**

**xoxo**


End file.
